Fragments
by armsoftheocean
Summary: Fragments are the only thing left when everything seems to come crashing down. Scorpius/Rose, oneshot.


**I was bored, therefore you shall all be subjected with my terrible writing. Rose/Scorpius, one shot (may consider adding more if I receive reviews/interest lol). Wrote this pretty quickly, idea just kinda struck me.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The couple sat quietly on the swings in the muggle elementary school park which had become a special place for them ever since Scorpius had first proposed to her there, at the darkest of hours, with the moon full and shining brightly above. The creaks of the swings as they moved back and forth were the only sounds heard in the dark of the night, among their occasional breaths.<p>

After a few minutes of silence, the pale haired man spoke up.

"Why are we here, Rose?" he asked, as he grabbed the redhead's hand and twined his elegant fingers with hers.

"S-Scorp, I need to tell you something," Rose said, after taking a deep breath. She tilted her head up, and the long tangle of deep auburn curls fell back to reveal a set of worried deep blue eyes set on a creamy complexion.

Scorpius's grip on her hand tightened, and his knuckles turned bone white, waiting for the inevitable break up. Rose had been becoming more and more distant as the weeks had passed, and it had reached the point where she would not even kiss him on the mouth. Just a quick peck on his cheek in the morning before he left for work, and those were the moments he savoured. Scorpius had known that Rose was going to call of their wedding. Contrary to the belief of woman all over the world, men _would _notice something eventually.

Yes, he had noticed the hushed phone calls she would sometimes be having when he arrived home from work, how she had been avoiding his gaze for weeks, disappearing some days for several hours, and simply turned away from him at night in their bed.

It was, of course, inevitable. She was, after all, Rose Weasley. Perhaps the most perfect girl. Charismatic, whip smart, funny, beautiful. And she was with _him, _Scorpius Malfoy.

People had talked at Hogwarts- and not to mention The Prophet and Witch Weekly- that a Weasley and Malfoy getting together was simply laughable, and they wouldn't last more than a week. Yet here they were, six years later at age 22, together and engaged to be married in a mere month.

"Please," he whispered, his voice cracking, his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

"I need to," she said firmly. She took in another deep breath, and Scorpius prepared himself for her to say the words that would make his world come crashing down.

"I-I'm dying. I have f-five months," Rose choked out, twisting her hand out of his cold hands. Scorpius froze, and his eyes widened in shock. The fact she was not, in fact, breaking up with him made him elated, but the reality of her situation sunk in a couple seconds later, and his features twisted in shock, and his jaw dropped.

"N-no, wait, you can't b-" his voice shook, and he stood up from the swing, pulling Rose up with him.

"It's true. Advanced stage of skin cancer- melanoma. The symptoms..." she paused as her voice started to shake. Blue eyes met the steel grey ones, both filled with unshed tears.

Taking another deep breath, she continued on. "The symptoms...they aren't always recognizable in some cases. I found out about two weeks ago," she finished, her voice fading off. She leaned into Scorpius, her head on his chest.

"And you didn't _tell _me?" he asked harshly, realising that he may just lose Rose Weasley in a matter of months.

"I'm sorry. I needed time to think, it's-it's ju-" she broke off, and began sobbing into his chest, hot, heavy tears soaking through his shirt. He rubbed her back, his head resting on top of hers.

"Shh, love, it's OK," he whispered reassuringly, though it wasn't. Not in the slightest.

"I-It's not fair," she managed to say, before bursting into another round of tears.

"I'm only 22. I can't die yet! I wanted kids, a family, a house overlooking the country side, finish my training to become a healer, grow old with _you!" _she wrecked through her loud sobs. He could feel her shaking against his body, and he knew that he couldn't break down. Not yet. Not with her with him. He needed to be the strong one.

"Come on love, let's go home. We'll figure something out," he said, his voice cracking and betraying the emotion he was hiding. He led her away, a hand holding her waist tightly, and she leaned into him.

The two of them sat on the kitchen table, hands clutching hot mugs of tea.

"I… I would understand if you wanted to call off the wedding and leave m-" Rose began, before Scorpius cut her off.

"Are you crazy? Rose, I love _you, _I wouldn't ever dream of leaving you willingly, or to be frank, forcefully." He stood up, pushing his chair back with a _screech _sound, and walked over to her.

"We can get through this. Now, tell me more about what's wrong. What is it anyways?" he said calmly, picking up her hand and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"I-it's well, a muggle sort of disease. And next to impossible to cure, especially at the stage I'm in," she said quietly.

"But we're wizards! We have _magic! _Something _can _be done!" he said vehemently, picking his wand out of his pocket and waving it around in the air for good measure.

Rose let out a watery chuckle, and looked up at Scorpius.

"Oh Scorp, your pureblood is showing," she said smiling. "It's not curable. Even with magic. The healers are trying to find something that can help… and mum's been reading even _more _books lately, if that's possible, but… the cancer's spread. I-it's ju-" she broke off into more tears, and Scorpius picked her up, hushing her as he carried her to their bedroom in their flat.

"We can talk more about this tomorrow," he said firmly, as he laid her down in the bed. She nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Scorpius kicked off his shoes before lying down next to Rose, pulling her against his chest, and laying a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way," he whispered as he pulled his mouth away, and she nodded as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OK... so I'm <em>considering <em>adding a second and third chapter to this, but it really depends on the feedback/reviews/interest I receive in this story. If I see people are interested, I'll post the second chapter, and yeah. **

**Review with your thoughts please :)**


End file.
